fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase/Orange Productions
Day 1 (April 12) Hello everybody, and welcome to our day 1 panel for the 7th Anniversary Showcase! I am Jake, the founder and current CEO of the company. Today, I'll be talking a little bit on our biggest project for the moment: The Lunar Prophecy, and later, I'll give a few more details on our new series: Blacklight. Now, people are getting sick of the "Umbrella" game genre. I understand that. But this, isn't like most of the other umbrella games that people are developing these days, because...... well, it's not a fighter. So, that's something, right? Anyway, Lunar Prophecy. Yes. What is it? It's an umbrella game, heavily based around it's story. It's also - like most of our games these days - an RPG. So, that's cool, right? Okay.. So, the story. The Lunar Prophecy focuses around two people: Kan Seuomto and Sophie Noapha. Kan - despite his appearance in his Nexus Fantasya concept art (right) - is a fun-loving 16 year-old who often created adventures for his best friend - Sophie - and himself when they were children. He was born in the city of Vale, which people may know as the city in which Beacon Academy resides, and the main setting of the anime RWBY, and moved to the tropical Lost Isles at a very young age. Sophie? No one really knows much about her and her family. They moved to the Lost Isles at the same time as Kan, but they won't say where from. Sophie is outgoing and fun, and a combination of a girly-girl (as she likes to be fashionable) and a tomboy (as she also doesn't care about getting dirty). Her family travel a lot, but she stays with a mysterious old lady while they are away. Now that you've met the protagonists, maybe it's time to tell you the story. Basically, every 1000 (or so) years, a magical comet flies through the sky, and is said to bring wishes to anyone with a pure heart who wishes on it. In reality, it actually flies through the galaxy, choosing the six new Lunar Sages: the six who must balance the order of time and space from all evil. But then, in lieu of being a video game, some bad things happen and Kan and Sophie must go and help them. Why two random people from a random island, you may be asking? Because plot. No, not really. That's something I'm not allowed to say at the moment, actually. Okay, so we have a trailer for the game that we would like to play. It's just a few simple conversations - combined into one - but it sets the atmosphere and setting for the game. Take a look. Not much, we know. Maybe even a little confusing. "What does this have to do with anything?" you may ask. Well, these are actually parts of the opening cutscene that we edited together to make this trailer. Though we remade the renders and graphics to make it seem like every character's series of origin when it cuts to them. Oh yeah, that all happens on one planet. The planet, known to every character as either "earth" or, it's proper name, "Gaia", is much larger than the Earth that we live on, and consists of many continents. To name a few, there is the technological region of Monséra, which is - essentially - every Pokémon region, combined into a continent. There are also the continents of Kuni (containing the countries of Ninuko (Nee-new-ko) and Icheoko (Itch-E-O-ko)), the strange futuristic/medieval world of Agren - based upon a combination of many series, including Brave and the Hunger Games, Mushuro (based upon a combination of the Mario series - and includes the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland as countries) and the Phineas and Ferb series, and, last but not least, the strange home to many anthropomorphic animal characters, known as the country of Suinoku (Soo-E-no-koo). We are also quite aware of some people being... confused on the character choices we've shown so far; specifically in LEGO Deadpool. "Why is he LEGO?" is a question we've been getting from a lot of people, and it's finally time to explain it. This takes place in a different universe, with many characters not being exactly the same as their real counterparts. That being said, Deadpool is a LEGO minifigure due to the plot that revolves around one of the main antagonists of the game, Dr. Eggman. In this universe, Eggman is a deranged scientist bent on enslaving the entire world....... so, not too far off from his appearances in the Sonic series, huh? Dr. Eggman - like his canon counterpart - has an obsession for creating robots to do his bidding in a matter similar to Dr. Wily. Deadpool is his first robot: a serial killer who feels no remorse. This way he can get rid of all of his enemies quickly and efficiently. That being said, Deadpool isn't right. He's a comedic robot that often makes fun of the situation at hand, with his sanity long gone. We've based his attitude off of his appearance in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes, where he narrates the bonus stages, and also makes comments beforehand and afterwards. Surprisingly, we haven't had anyone as about the Katawa Shoujo girls, Hanako, Rin, Lily and Emi. They play a really big part in the game. But we'll expand on that on a later date. We're certainly not done with revealing stuff for The Lunar Prophecy, but that's all we're allowed to say right now. We'll start updating it's official site with more details periodically, starting tomorrow. The Blacklight series of ours, starting with Dawn of a New Darkness isn't even past the first planning stage of development yet. Why? Well, we've been having a little big of trouble creating the rest of the Insurgents. Nintendo gave us permission to use any species we wanted in this game. Well, that narrowed our choices down to........ 500 and some? One of the characters we had early on was a scout for the Insurgents. His name is currently Paperboy. We've gone through a lot of changes with Paperboy. For one, he started out as a Metroid. Thinking that may be a little weird, despite his appearance including a face for such Metroid, he was later remodelled and made into a Birdo. Right now, we're sticking to Birdo design, but that's not the only thing we changed about him. We were going to show you finished art for Paperboy, but his appearance has changed so much over the past week that, even should we show off the concept art, it wouldn't even be close to his final appearance. See, we contacted Zentech Studios a few days back, and we discussed making the Blacklight series take place in the same universe as their flagship series: The Adventures of White. However, as that world consists mainly of Kirbies, we've been trying to figure out a way to get other Nintendo species into the world without destroying the world that Zentech has graciously let us be a part of. That being said, it takes many years after said series. But it still revolves around a now-dystopian Sky City. Ruled over by a mysterious man named Schatten, Blacklight and the Insurgents seek to take back Sky City, and reform it to the beautiful city it once was. I know, it's not much, but this game is almost entirely a work in progress. We're still deciding on the team members, enemies and other "fun" stuff. So, this concludes today's showcase day. Check back tomorrow for more details on the first game of the Light Team series, Light, and a brand new IP: Time Souls. Day 2 (April 13) Welcome to day two of the Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase. As with yesterday, I'm Jake, the CEO and founder of Orange Productions, and I'll be giving you some insight on two more projects that we hadn't properly discussed in the past. The first of those is "Light". Light, the first (and likely only... for now) entry into the Light Team series, we tried to use the cliché "light vs. dark" theme, but much more expanded upon. That being said, this isn't one of our favourite productions and has almost been scrapped twice. Without further ado, here's a trailer: Unlike with the trailer for The Lunar Prophecy, which we showed yesterday, we tried to incorporate a large focus on the gameplay. You may not realise it from that trailer, but this is, by definition, a shooter game, though with an adventuring feel to it, making it play similarly to Kid Icarus: Uprising. Up to three players can play simultaneously, as the three main characters - Yang the Raccoon, Abner the Cat and Lucius the Gorilla - must stop the forces of darkness from venturing too far into the Light Realm and destroying the orb. Light Nook.png|"Light Nook" Yang Abner - Light Team.png|Abner Lucius - Light Team.png|Lucius We will start updating the "Light" website quite soon. The next project we'd like to showcase is the new IP, "Time Souls". As you may, or may not, know, my online persona is "TimeSoul". The reason for that is because of this game. We've kept it under raps for a long time, two years, to be correct, as we were attempting to develop other games as top priority. Now, however, we feel like working on many projects at once may decrease the time in-between two of our titles being released. And now, for a story. We were going to put this into a trailer, but we wanted to showcase the main story, instead of the prologue. Time Souls will be an adventure game starring around a sixteen-year old aptly named Tim. Tim is a DJ, working at Club Oră for some extra cash. One day, as he closes the night club for the day, he discovers a small android that is buzzing around him. Putting it off, he starts to walk to his house, which is only a handful of blocks away, before being robbed by a thief. Too tired to do anything about it - as he only stole $40 - he grunts about his bad luck, shooing the thief off. But, discovers he has magical powers, as he opens his eyes to see he is staring once more at the android that was buzzing around him when he was at the night club... which just so happens to be where he stands. Long story short, he discovers he has the ability to time travel, which makes for some interesting things for a 17 year-old. But none of his ideas come to fruition, as he soon takes a "wrong turn" while time-travelling, and ends up... well, you'll see that part. Time Souls takes place in the past, and future of Earth, with gameplay varying depending on the situation. Many historical events - some "forgotten", while others remembered clearly - are visited in the game, with some being quite different due to the time contaminations that take place. The story of the game, is that Tim and the Time Souls must stop the EGOL - Environmental Green Order League - from destroying humans from ever existing, and rewriting history to their thoughts. I'm not allowed to say anything else about this game, but I will say this: you'll like it. It's single player at the moment, but that may change with time. Anyway, we hope you have enjoyed our second day of the 7th Anniversary Showcase. Check back tomorrow to see the final day of our conference, where we will talk about the reboot of the Faitingu series, and our first hack-and-slash horror game, Twogether. As always, thanks for being here. Day 3 (April 14) Welcome back to the Orange Productions F7A Showcase. Today, with this being the final day, we're talking about our Faitingu reboot, and Demi Mitad's debut game. Pokémon is one of Nintendo's most popular series, and we were approached by Game Freak to try and make a more.... creative game for the series. Hence, Lee Koroshi-Ya and the Faitingu series was born.... though it wasn't exactly that great. Despite this, we really liked the characters, and the universe - where every Pokémon has a unique typing - and we've decided to reboot the franchise. Faitingu's world could have been a lot more developed and unique. While we created a history, with a great war occurring sometime prior to the series, we never really developed the "current age" of the world. That being said, we're making the series a little different. Actually, we're just taking the characters and redoing everything. The main characters from the older games - Lee, Julie, Sam, Guru and Mokuzai - are all returning, though they may not be exactly the same. Sam, who was distant and quiet in the old series, for instance, is now an angered teen with a lust for vengeance. Another example is Julie. Before, she was a secondary protagonist and Lee's girlfriend (how cliché), while she is now a quiet woman who is often lost in her own thoughts, very rarely showing any emotion aside from caring about her friends' safety. We're also taking the two main antagonists of the series - Akuma Kodai and Krad Segno - and completely re-working them, as well. They will no longer be the same species of Pokémon - a Darkrai and Dugtrio, respectively - and will, like with Akuma in the older series, both be demons from millions of years ago. The new game in the series, simply titled Faitingu, will feature the five friends meeting each other due to them learning of powers deep inside themselves. This iteration will be more geared towards teenagers, and will include swearing, small traces of blood - as on Sam's claws - and gruesome backgrounds that may not be suited for the younger audiences. Okay, for our first M-rated title, Twogether is all about Demi Mitad and the demon that lives within her: Bortgång. The story is quite simple, really. One day, Demi wakes up in an alley with blood coating her arms and a knife in her hand. She also starts hearing voices in her mind. The game is a psychological thriller that we're basing upon Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem, one of Nintendo's forgotten IP's from the GameCube. Over the period of the game, Demi's view of the world shifts to be creepier, with the people she is killing becoming less like actual creatures, and more like demons. While playing the game, Bortgång will also torment the player, messing with them and Demi, slowly making her accept her new volition. The setting of the game is a large city that can be fully explored, with different sectors being loaded at different points. Entering a different sector will cause the game to show a loading screen as it loads the new sector, while despawning - and keeping in storage - the previous sector. Every store, school and house can be broken into, and the world is saved as if it is real, with blood stains slowly settling into the areas and dead bodies decomposing unless done so yourself. Demi will also complain about the smell of decomposing bodies when she enters an area with a large amount of them. Additionally, the weather will also shift, as will the day/night cycle, making it so that you are actually exploring a real world. Various weapons can also be crafted with whatever can be found in the world. While some weapons, the more dangerous ones, have blueprints that can be found (ala Dead Rising), some can be crafted from the player's imagination, with any object being able to be combined into melee or shooter weapons. There is a somewhat story to this, though, with the Sol Crystals. The Sol Crystals, two hundred and fifty of them, are hidden throughout this city. Some must be obtained by doing challenges, while others are just cleverly hidden. Some are hidden and can only be found during the night - titled Dark Sols - and some only during the day - titled Light Sols. Collecting Sol Crystals will stun Bortgång's effects on the player, as every one collected drains a small amount of his power before he is destroyed completely. The effects can change from him altering what you see, maybe seeing people as bloodthirsty monsters, to him simply screaming in your brain, causing you to be stunned for quite a long time. Collecting all of the Sol Crystals will finish the game, with a cutscene showing Bortgång being destroyed, and Demi - unfortunately - being killed by the police due to killing millions of people. She does state, however, that she wishes for her death so she can forget about the events of the game. So much for a sequel opportunity, huh? This game will be released solely on the Xbox One, due to Nintendo not wanting to have us release this on their console. We don't think the Wii U could even handle all that data, anyway. Well, we thank you for coming to our Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase. We hope that you have enjoyed what you have seen here, and will be hyped at the new games coming soon from Orangutang Pizza. We at Orange Productions, will also be working with some of these projects, while working on some sequels commissioned by various companies: Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare II, Pokémon Darkness and Animal Forest, to name a few. So, again. We thank you for listening to us, and we hope that you have enjoyed the entire showcase so far. We bid you farewell. Category:Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase Category:Subpages Category:Existence Software